To Forget or Not to Forget
by Jedi Caro
Summary: After their break up, both Rei and Minako struggle to forget each other. Can they make it or how much will they sacrifice for their love.
1. Ch 1: The Phone Call

Title: To Forget or Not To Forget

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

By: JediCaro

Rated: M

Pairing: MinakoxRei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikawa Shrine...

It was afternoon at the Shrine and the Priestess in charge of the same was performing her routine meditation. Lately, that was the only way she find peace and made her stop thinking about happy and sad memories with a certain idol. It was the only way her mind was freed from her presence. As days passed, it was harder to stop thinking about her, about her smile, her touch, her kisses...

"Priestess?"

Rei came out of her trance...

"Yes, Mimi"

"You have a phone call"

Rei stood up and walked pass her, "Thank You, Mimi. You are dismissed"

The young miko bowed in respect and made her way down the steps and headed home. The priestess made her way towards her quarters and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rei?" she herd that sweet voice say "How are you?"

"I'm ok, I guess" her voice betraying her "Why are you calling?"

Only silence could be herd on the line "I wanted to know how are you doing, that's all"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Rei asked sarcastically "One moment you are here with me, the other you said we had to part ways because...because...you never said why!"

Minako could only be in silence, she knew what she did was wrong. "But you told me to leave, Rei"

"I asked you to leave because your career was more important than us" she said in a low voice "And...it sounds to me that you're already forgetting about me"

Minako felt nauseous "What do you mean by that?"

"It's all over the media, you're dating some guy. Don't know who he is and I really don't care. Do you love him?" Rei asked swallowing the lump that was already forming in her throat.

"Not really" Minako whispered _'I keep thinking about you' t_he idol thought.

"Well, I in the other hand, don't know where to start forgetting about you as each day I realize I love you more and more" a tear trailed down her cheek "And I'm paying for the mistakes I made in the past. Maybe I deserve this"

Minako started to sob silently as she just wanted to go to Rei and forget this whole thing happened, start over. The words Rei just said hurt her more than anything else in the world "Rei, I..."

"I can't talk anymore Minako, please. Just don't call me again" Rei said hanging up.

Minako looked at the phone blankly "I love you Rei"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Here's the first chapter of the story. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short but I thought this had to go alone in a chapi. Please review!


	2. Ch 2: My Thoughts

Title: To Forget or Not To Forget

Chapter 2: My Thoughts

By: JediCaro

Rated: M

Pairing: MinakoxRei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minako's POV

Who is this guy I'm with, which is touching me, kissing me, teasing me in ways only Rei was allowed to...

_~The idol kissed the miko passionately while taking her clothes off. Rei's lips began to trail small kisses down Minako's neck until she reached the idol's right breast.~_

Rei...

_~The miko pushed Minako against the wall never leaving her lips. The idol placed her arms around Rei's neck for support while wrapping her legs around the miko's waist.~_

Why did I ever let you go? Why am I letting this stranger do this to me...if feels so good, but it feels so wrong! Where are you Rei?

"Are you there Minako?" the guy asks me, at least he's enjoying himself.

"I'm here....Oh God!" I can feel the pleasure hit my body, I feel like I'm in heaven's door but at the same time I'm in hell.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" I hear myself say over and over.

_~'I love you Minako' Rei said kissing the idol passionately while moving her fingers in and out of Minako's sweetness.~ _

"REI! OH GOD! REI!" I can feel him stop what he's doing.

"Who's Rei?" He asks me moving away from me.

I don't know what to say. I just felt myself get out of bed, get my clothes on and walk out of the apartment. I ran as fast as I could until I could spot a cab. I directed him to my apartment.

_~'I love you Minako'~_

Rei has never left my mind.

_~'I love you Minako'~_

"We're here Miss. It will be 15 pounds" I gave him the money and stepped out of the cab. I walked up the stairs until I reached my apartment, I wasn't in the mood to take the elevator. I opened my apartment door and walked in. After locking the door, I threw everything in random places.

_~'I will never leave you, Rei'~ _

What a good liar I was. I even believed it myself. I went directly to my purse and grabbed my TeletiaS. I hit the speed dial...

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice at the other end.

"Rei?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks "Please, don't hang up"

I heard silence for a while...

"What is it?" I heard her say, feeling some anger on her voice.

"I..." I just couldn't finish the sentence. I kept sobbing quietly.

"Minako, what is it?" I knew she was concerned.

"I just needed to hear your voice" I almost smacked myself for that.

Silence again "Why are you doing this to me? You want me to move on, but you don't stop calling me?"

"Rei, I..."

"You should have thought of that before walking away from our relationship. Grow up, Minako"

"I just..."

"Goodbye, Aino. Don't ever call me again!" the line was dead again.

I was now crying uncontrollably, I definitely lost her forever for sure...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei's POV

Why does she keeps doing this to me? Does she knows how much this hurts me?

_~'I just wanted to hear your voice'~_

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear yours, my Minako"

Why am I crying? Why is this happening, everything reminds me of her around here. I need to get far away.

"I need to forget you"

I turned my phone off, and tried to go back to sleep. Tears kept falling down into my pillow, I wish I could control myself.

Next Morning...

"Priestess, how long would you be gone?" Mimi asked politely.

"A few months top, I'll be calling you every two or three days to see how things are going. I know you're capable for this type of responsibility"

"I will not let you down Priestess" she bowed politely.

"Take care, Mimi"

I walked towards the cab that was waiting and got in.

"Where are you heading miss?"

"To the train station" I answered looking back at Mimi and waved her goodbye.

"Vacations miss?"

"You can say that" I looked out the window towards the passing buildings.

_~'Vacations to forget you, my Minako'~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kyoto, that evening...

"Welcome back, Priestess. Came back for more training?" the head priest said.

"Yes, needed some time off the city. It can sometimes get to you" I teased, not sounding convincing at all.

"You look tired, I will lead you to your quarters"

"Thank You"

I walked behind him until I arrived at my quarters. I actually felt more at ease with myself here.

"Have a good evening, Priestess"

"You too" I bowed my head as he closed the door.

I walked towards the futon and laid there for a while until my eyes closed.

_~'Rei, why you never tell me anything. You should open up yourself more, let me know what you think from time to time' Minako said sadly 'Sometime I feel this is a one sided relationship'_

_~'Why do you say that?' I asked pulling her closer to me 'I know sometimes I hold my thoughts, but it doesn't mean that I never say what I think'_

_~She gave me a tender kiss 'But sometimes, you should just try to trust me more'_

_~'I promise you I'll do my best' I kissed her again, this time more passionately._

Not even here I can stop thinking about you. When will this end?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikawa Shrine...

Minako's POV

I walked up the stairs that belong to the Shrine, the shrine where I have lot's of happy memories....and sad ones too. I walked towards her sleeping quarters and open the door with my spear key, just to find an empty room. Rei was nowhere in sight.

"Hi Miss. Aino. I think you've arrived late as Priestess Hino left for Kyoto a few days ago"

Those words stun me, hurt me even.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I heard myself ask, hope building in my heart.

"In a few months. She went to finish some training. Do you want to leave her a message?"

"No, it's fine"

"Ok miss, excuse me as I need to finish the evening chores" I heard the girl leave.

I was a little to late, she has left to forget about me. I reached inside my purse and took a sealed envelope out and placed it besides our picture, one of the few we have by ourselves.

"I hope you get to read this someday"

I smiled sadly and leave the room, all hope in my heart shattered into tiny pieces...

"Goodbye, my Rei"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hope you had enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer than the first one. Please review! Ciao!


	3. Ch 3: The Letter

Title: To Forget or Not To Forget

Chapter 3: The Letter

By: JediCaro

Rated: M

Pairing: MinakoxRei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Five Months Later, Hikawa Shrine...

"Welcome back, Priestess" Mimi said bowing in respect "Need help with your luggage?"

"No thanks, it's fine. Anything happened in my absence?" Rei asked walked towards her sleeping quarters.

"No, Priestess. Only a woman came by a few months ago looking for you"

When Rei heard this, she stop at her tracks "What woman?"

"Miss. Aino-san came" Mimi said with fear on her voice "She left when I told her you were on Kyoto"

Rei was still shock by the news "Thanks, Mimi. Your dismissed for the day"

With this, the girl left the quarters. Rei placed her luggage inside her room and closed the door.

"Minako" she whispered looking around the room until she saw an envelope besides the picture frames. She walked towards it and picked it up "This is your handwriting"

She sat down on the bed and opened the envelope carefully. She unfolded the piece of paper inside:

_Dear Rei:_

_I somehow knew I wouldn't find you on the Shrine. I just needed to see you one more time to see if I still felt something for you. But just by sitting on my living room I realized how much I still love you and that's something time will never take. I try not to think about you, but the more I try not to, the more you hunt my memories. If only there was an easier way to forget you, but even in my sleep you torment me. The worst part of it is when I wake up you're not holding me, embracing me, making me feel safe the only way you know how to. I just hope that someday you can forgive me, that someday I can wake up in your arms again, to love you again._

_I will always love you;_

_Minako_

Tears ran down her cheeks "I love you too" she whispered folding the piece of paper and placing it inside the envelope. "But after all this time, do you still love me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know this was extremely short and I'm sorry. There was more to it but got stuck in that part and decided to split it. As always, let me know what you think and as soon as my brain fart with that part of the story is gone, I'll post the next chappy. Thanks ;)


	4. Ch 4: Drinking in your Name

Title: To Forget or Not To Forget

Chapter 4: Drinking in your Name

By: JediCaro

Rated: M

Pairing: MinakoxRei

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minako's Apartment…

Her TeletiaS rang once before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Minako-chan!"

"Hi, Usagi-chan. What's up?"

"Not much. It's that I'm having a party at my house tonight and would love for you to come."

Minako thought about it for a while. She definitely needed to get out of her routine, maybe this could get her mind off Rei.

"Sure, Usagi-chan. I'll be there"

"Yeeeeei! See you tonight, Minako-chan!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That Night at the Party…

Minako was having a blast with the girls and their crazy stories, especially Usagi's.

"And then, there was this guy…"

"Here we go again!" Makoto interrupted her throwing a pillow at her face.

"Heeeeeeeeeey"

Minako giggle at the scene, Usagi was now running behind Makoto with a huge cushion.

'_Mina-chan!' Rei covered her head while being attacked by Minako holding a pillow. The miko grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from the idol's hands, pulling the idol towards her on the way. She wrapped her arms around Minako's waist and pulled her closer to her._

'_Rei, always taking advantage of the situation' the idol teased kissing the miko passionately._

"Minako-chan?" Makoto asked "Are you ok?"

Waking up from her daydream, she answered, "Yes, Mako-chan. I just need a drink." She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Thankfully, there was no one that could disturb her in this part of the house.

"I need to forget you, Rei. You didn't even have the decency to come to the party." she whispered while serving herself a cup of whiskey "At least for tonight, I'll drink you away."

After emptying the glass, she served herself another one, "This is for you, my Rei," she drank it in one gulp.

On the living room…

"Girls, I don't think she's doing well" Ami whispered, "She's been distant all night"

"Not only that, but she's drinking that whiskey like water. I think she should slow it down", Makoto suggested.

"I think we should call Rei-chan," Usagi said worriedly.

"I think she's the reason why Minako-chan is like this," Ami said. "But I also think she'll know what to do in a situation like this."

"I guess you're right" Makoto said "I'll go call her"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hikawa Shrine…

"Hello?" Rei woke up by the sound of the TeletiaS.

"Hey, Rei-chan. It's Mako-chan"

"I told you already, I'm in no mood for a party."

"I know, but I'm calling you because of something else."

Rei was now worried, "What is it?"

"It's Minako-chan, she's almost drunk"

"Almost?" Rei now sat on the edge of her bed, "Or drunk?"

"Well, she's getting there. She has drank about five glasses of whiskey already."

"I'm on my way. Don't let her drink anymore."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the Party…

Rei entered the house to find a bunch of people in the living room including Usagi.

"Rei-chan, glad you could make it. We took Minako-chan to the spare room so she could rest."

"Thanks, Usagi-chan. I'll see how she's doing." The miko walked rapidly towards the stairs and ran them up. She quickly walked towards the spare room down the hall and opened the door, finding Minako sleeping soundly. The miko closed the door silently behind her and walked towards the idol sleeping form. She sat on the edge of the bed, leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Minako," she whispered.

The idol stirred a bit. The miko leaned to the idol's ear and whispered again "Minako."

"Mmm?"

"I need to take you home," Rei kept whispering with a small smile on her face. She had missed the idol so much; she didn't want this moment to end.

"Why?" Minako whispered opening her eyes. "So you can leave me again?"

The miko touched the idols cheek lightly, "Not if you want me to stay."

Minako slowly pushed herself up from the bed and was inches apart from Rei, "Would you stay with me?"

"Do you want me to stay?" The miko asked looking at the idol's lips.

Minako smiled and closed the remaining distance between their lips. After so many months apart, the idol knew she wanted to stay this way forever. She pulled Rei with her to the mattress and on top of her. The miko started to trail kisses down the idol's neck while her hands slipped under the shirt's hem. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Rei, how's Minako?" she heard Makoto ask from the other side of the door.

The miko looked at the idol in thought.

"And we got caught" Minako teased.

"Pretend that you're sleeping" Rei whispered getting up from the bed and fixing her appearance. Minako did as instructed and pretended to sleep.

The miko walked towards the door and opened it, "She's still knocked out. I'll wait a little longer to take her back to her apartment"

"Ok, Rei-chan. If you get bored from waiting, you can come down to the party. Usagi-chan is playing a drinking game!" Makoto smiled and walked down the hall and back to the party. The miko closed the door.

"A drinking game? Are they nuts? That girl gets drunk with carbonated water." Minako teased walking towards Rei.

"Beats me. If it keeps them away from this room, they could even make her run down the street naked and I wouldn't care." the miko smiled pulling the idol closer to her.

"But I want to see that when it happens," Minako said wrapping her arms around the miko's neck.

"And miss the fun in this room? I don't think so", Rei teased kissing the idol passionately. She slowly turned them and pushed her against the near wall. The miko felt Minako unbuttoning her shirt while she pushed her shirt up and tossed it to the ground, the idol doing the same with the miko's. They kept kissing while Rei worked with the idol's bra. She tossed it to the side and her right hand found Minako's right nipple. She felt her moan on her mouth. With her left hand, she lifted up the idol's skirt and softly ran her hand up her inner thigh until she felt Minako's spot.

"Stop teasing me, Rei" the idol moaned as she lean against the miko's touch. "I want you, now."

"Impatient?" Rei said sliding her fingers from the side of her panties into Minako's core. She thrust her fingers slowly in and out of it.

"Oh…Rei…"

The miko kissed the idol passionately as she started to thrust harder in and out until she felt Minako moan hard in her mouth and suddenly, relaxed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the living room…

"It's that the shower running?" Usagi asked to the girls.

Makoto looked at her nervously, as she definitely knew what was going on in the spare room "No, it's definitely your imagination"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the spare room…

Minako and Rei lay under the bed covers, enjoying the embrace they were sharing. The idol's head lay on top of the miko's shoulder, and her arm went around the miko's waist.

"Rei?"

"Mmm"

"Tell me, does this mean we're back together or is this only a one night thing?" Minako asked drawing circles on the bed sheet covering Rei's waist.

"Well, it depends on what do you want."

"What I want? But, what do you want, Rei? Do you want me back? Do you forgive me?" the idol asked lifting her head enough to see the miko's eyes.

"What I want is right here. I am very stupid if I let it go" she answered kissing Minako lightly. The idol smiled at the miko and said "Then, tell me stupid person, do we plan on staying in Usagi's house all night or are we taking this party elsewhere?"

Rei teased Minako by pretending she was in big thought "If we go elsewhere, there are many ways we could continue this party."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, my psychic beauty?"

"Not enough, my love goddess."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THE END!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So, after a lot of brain farts and a serious conversation with my beta…I came out of the brain fart and could finally finish the story. Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
